Back In Time
"Back In Time" is a song by MattyBRaps from Free Birds Original Motion Picture Soundtrack, the official soundtrack of the movie Free Birds. The song serves as the lead single of the album, released on September 30, 2013, as a digital download. A music video was shoot on September 14, and premiered on September 30 at his official YouTube channel. Background On September 26, MattyB said on his Twitter that a "big announcement" will be revealed the next day.MattyB @MattyBRaps: My BIG announcement is coming tomorrow! #StayTuned! :) pic.twitter.com/0ZQpOnZE4V 6:31 PM - 26 sep 13. He announced on September 27 that a new single titled "Back In Time" will be released on September 30 as a digital download along its music video.MattyB's BIG Announcement - YouTube. Retrieved September 27, 2013. The song was released for listening online that day at Billboard website.MattyB, 'Back In Time': Exclusive Single Premiere - Billboard. Retrieved September 27, 2013. It was released as a digital download on iTunes on September 30, as planned.iTunes - Music - Back In Time (From Free Birds Original Motion Picture Soundtrack) - Single by Mattybraps Retrieved September 30, 2013. Recording and inspiration The song was recorded at MattyB's studio in his house in Duluth, Georgia, as usual, on September 9 and 10.MattyB @MattyBRaps: Having a GREAT Monday working hard on some AWESOME new stuff! #Excited pic.twitter.com/iAqydJTSqA 6:13 PM - 9 sep 13.MattyB @MattyBRaps: Had a cRaZy day working on a new project! #BestEver 6:46 PM - 10 sep 13. It was written by MattyB's cousin and common songwriter Marshall Manning, and the production was held by Justin Reinstein. The song and music video was inspired by the animated movie Free Birds which is about two turkeys that go back in time at the first Thanksgiving so they can prevent turkeys from becoming the traditional holiday meal.Free Birds - Wikipedia. Retrieved September 27, 2013. Lyrics Music video MattyB announced that the music video will be released on September 30. The video was shoot on September 14, in a special effects studio,MattyB @MattyBRaps: Here is a sneak peek of my CRAZY new video I'm working on! More details later! #GetReady pic.twitter.com/jj22HCkuFb 6:07 PM - 14 sep 13. financed by the distributors of the animated movie.MattyB - Back In Time (Official Music Video) Retrieved September 30, 2013. It premiered on YouTube as planned. Stills Back In Time - still 1.png Back In Time - still 2.png Back In Time - still 3.png Back In Time - still 4.png Back In Time - still 5.png Back In Time - still 6.png Back In Time - still 7.png Back In Time - still 8.png Back In Time - still 9.png Live performances MattyB performed "Back In Time" for the first time at the halftime show of the WNBA final game #3 between Atlanta Dream vs Minnesota Lynx on October 10. He also performed "Turn It Up."MattyB LIVE at WNBA Finals Halftime Show (Atlanta Dream Game 3) - YouTube. Retrieved October 11, 2013. References }} Category:Songs Category:Singles Category:Music videos Category:2013